two_steps_from_hellfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Linusblanket2100/Epic Music (May 2019 edition)
May was a busy month for epic music. A few trailer companies took advantage of the time to dump a bunch of releases onto the public amidst the standard releases from their competitors. Let's dive into this list! Let me know if I missed any in the comments. Full Albums from Trailer Music Companies Elephant Music Elephant Music originally released many of its albums to the public last year, but had failed to release them on Google Play. This month, they scrapped all the original releases from last year and built their public releases from the ground up, which meant a large influx of both new and re-released albums. Below are some of the standouts. Cerebrum '''and '''Akasha '''are both epic hybrid albums. Ciaran Birch composed pieces for both and was joined by Richard Schrieber on the latter release. '''The Stars Dance With Fire is an emotive, new-age-esque album with tracks by Ciaran Birch, Greg Dombrowski, Sean Redmond, Richard Schrieber and Lorenzo Piggici. Prophet is an emotive, uplifting fantasy album featuring pieces by Murugan Thiruchelvam, Sean Redmond, Richard Schrieber, Greg Dombrowski and Espen Haagensli. Deception is an epic/experimental album, and possibly the most interesting of the list below, composed by Simon Begg, Murugan Thiruchelvam, Sean Redmond, Ciaran Birch, Richard Schrieber and Nikola Jeremic. Finally, Piano Works 1-9 (only 1-5 and 7 are below) are filled with emotive, dramatic and epic piano pieces composed by Richard Schrieber. Akasha by Elephant Music.jpg|Akasha by Elephant Music|link=https://open.spotify.com/album/30Tu2n5xVwPagEqKgzOP53?si=MONanmI7TlyfHOzIYEVS8Q Deception by Elephant Music.jpg|Deception by Elephant Music|link=https://open.spotify.com/album/5Qm1dz0CPaH2wiILGUA3ow?si=UU9X1XcGRC6hcTgrOrVkjg Piano Works 1 by Elephant Music.jpg|Piano Works, Vol. 1 by Elephant Music|link=https://open.spotify.com/album/2pBk7dd3MUtY5CbZ8bxQUf?si=a0rh184gTre-1JsZjjNQCw Piano Works 2 by Elephant Music.jpg|Piano Works, Vol. 2 by Elephant Music|link=https://open.spotify.com/album/4KJiKEVQPoAIFzqYoyYWXy?si=qjSKUgP3RI-A4AIRBcchew Piano Works 3 by Elephant Music.jpg|Piano Works, Vol. 3 by Elephant Music|link=https://open.spotify.com/album/7AkmKiPxpLJ7aMbbTxnd6h?si=nk2-lfk1QVGcCDq1h8tIsg Piano Works 4 by Elephant Music.jpg|Piano Works, Vol. 4 by Elephant Music|link=https://open.spotify.com/album/1nqtDPNOAG69hXyBR5lPUl?si=QzaHDBsOR0Cn5NTOUHhqnQ Piano Works 5 by Elephant Music.jpg|Piano Works, Vol. 5 by Elephant Music|link=https://open.spotify.com/album/173Lkkskte5KopWPrJFHnB?si=wTsXhSJqT0Wp4JTL6_n1dQ Piano Works 7 by Elephant Music.jpg|Piano Works, Vol. 7 by Elephant Music|link=https://open.spotify.com/album/61OCFrRgR67nzfibaeYPa6?si=RW4fBR8kRnm6kp1wKM4R7Q Prophet by Elephant Music.jpg|Prophet by Elephant Music|link=https://open.spotify.com/album/6liXp6bkLoAu1ACwczQQYj?si=xaIjVN4eQem246b169ckyg The Stars Dance With Fire by Elephant Music.jpg|The Stars Dance With Fire by Elephant Music|link=https://open.spotify.com/album/3Eq2xsqthDYOBkPFApEkm0?si=zTOG9_n7Rc63q_5zjNvJog Cerebrum by Elephant Music.jpg|Cerebrum by Elephant Music|link=https://open.spotify.com/album/4t09D4uY0HWsTFbdJlIlV5?si=kSQOlTyLTgezz3dDE4DzJw) ALIBI Music Another trailer music company that did a dump-release of many of its epic trailer albums. Apart from a few more trailer/sound-design oriented releases, this company's output does not dissapoint. Gunslinger is an epic western album with a handful of lyriced songs amongst the more gritty instrumental tracks by David Hashtyani, Rene Osmanczyk, Benjamin Hayden and James Murray. Legends is an epic orchestral and fantasy album (composed by Alexander Norman, Alexandre Guiraud, David Yousefi, Rene Osmanczyk and Rotem) Hecht with amazing pieces such as At First Light, Prophecy Fulfulled and Eternal Monument. Reborn is Alibi Music's epic cover album, featuring composers Benjamin Hayden, James Murray and Samuel Wale, vocalists Betsy Segal, Craig Gerrod, Laura Wyatt and Michael Carrington and new covers of pieces by Phil Collins, Johnny Cash and John Lennon (among others). Keep an eye out for Ring of Fire ''and ''Take Me Home. Retaliation is described as a "cinematic stomp rock" album, with epic rock pieces perfect for...well, rocking out, by Jesse Bilson, Benjamin Hayden, James Murray and Robert Clemson. Revelations is a dramatic epic hybrid/orchestral pop album with pieces by Benjamin Hayden and James Murray and vocals by Laura Wyatt, Craig Gerrod, Eva Rustige and Quentin Lachapele. Finally, Twilight is an epically emotive and ethereal album with pieces by Alexandros Nikolaidis, Samuel Wale, David Yousefi, Rene Osmanczyk, Gilde Flores, Benjamin Hayden, James Murray and Rotem Hecht. Gunslinger by ALIBI Music.png|Gunslinger by Alibi Music|link=https://open.spotify.com/album/20W8pIhtiatWQxMY8NCMTe?si=mKyKmUnnRxKdJdDdNNSLZw Legends by ALIBI Music.jpg|Legends by Alibi Music|link=https://open.spotify.com/album/71whQyvLLFu6B5KSka2MQL?si=TaGK_AJwTnez4Aao80QhcQ Reborn by ALIBI Music.jpg|Reborn by Alibi Music|link=https://open.spotify.com/album/6hi8MEnHxI9sqBhNABPwUM?si=nrzikeJwTLuFBJ3lxgo-hQ) Retaliation by ALIBI Music.jpg|Retaliation by Alibi Music|link=https://open.spotify.com/album/7x3XvBWS7gLCSTjwVixOpD?si=V-RvUwVVSNqYVkxhGmgTrw Revelations by ALIBI Music.jpg|Revelations by Alibi Music|link=https://open.spotify.com/album/1hC7Io8QzAIAlktWtKcL5E?si=YiWVrYusR2iVOcx_QlaXMg Twilight by ALIBI Music.jpg|Twilight by Alibi Music|link=https://open.spotify.com/album/6x4OFY1FTzDLtCtL0c2S9t?si=8oC3avYyTW6LRIVf4P4edQ) Circle of Love by Songs to Your Eyes Composed by: Francesco Cerrato Spotify Link: https://open.spotify.com/album/2efvpzsU49C95oKUODvhxe?si=y3ngn1xLRVaVjBk78lxQiA "Circle Of Love, the new album by composer/arranger/violinist Francesco Cerrato is a journey back in time to the English countryside post World War 2. Recorded with live orchestra, solo instrumentalists and female vocalists, the music is inspiring, historic, emotional, royal, elegant, sophisticated, magical and very romantic. An exceptional album that we're extremely proud to release exclusively on Songs To Your Eyes Ltd." A majestic orchestral album reminiscent of Victorian-era England, complete with the aforementioned live orchestra. Keep an ear out for Circle of Love, Grandma's Hand, Peeping Stars, New Home and Can We Fly. Dark Magic by Gothic Storm Composed by: Emmanuel Rousseau, Will Bedford, Giscard Rasquin, Ed Watkins, Carles Piles, Steingrimur Thorhallsson, Steve Syz, Richard Wilkinson, Vincent Varco, Ros Stephen, Nick Tzios and Andrea Vick Spotify Link: https://open.spotify.com/album/3sh4gJKXdnfBdxw6T7tmes?si=VVQkWoZqT4uLwdEa2SkaRQ "Thrilling and darkly magical trailer tracks with epic orchestra and choir, evoking breathtaking, fantastical drama." A dark follow-up to the previous fantasy album Wonderment with pieces that evoke a wonderful disney-like vibe. Check out Death Spell, Beyond the Shadows, A Story of Magic, The Warlock Path and The Wizards March ''especially. Howl by X-Ray Dog '''Composed by:' Francesca Bergami, Lucas Cantor, Michael Levine, Liz Fohl and Mariana Berreto Spotify Link: https://open.spotify.com/album/6SFtjQhEQxEO9K0EiV5tCP?si=sSHsjjMZSD2ehjxCcW7yHA An epic rock/pop album from one of the older epic music labels. Though short (only 6 songs long), the pieces are sure to catch your attention with their dark, dramatic progressions. Deliverance by Evolving Sound Composed by: Cesc Vila, Christian Ugenti, Jonas Grauer, Jonathan Mayer, Josh Wynter, Marcus Frenell, Michael Burns, Nik Ammar, Mike Reed, Robin Hall & Stephen Fischer Spotify Link: https://open.spotify.com/album/3I5mmUMla0eXiYr6B8xbot?si=LETv9VcmQnGelg7HxcJQfQ Evolving Sound delivers again with a surprisingly diverse album. The opening tracks are hybrid (with some cool twists like Ion Storm's violin accompaniment), before the album gets more heroic and orchestral, such as with Broken Path and Embrace Your Destiny. Definitely worth the parse-through. EON II by Atom Music Audio ' Composed by:' Ashkay Sreeram, Armin Gutjhar, Bob Dedes, Brian Delgado, Christoffer Isefält, Craig Meier, Danny Rayel, David Chappell, Eduardo Jimenez, Emad Yaghoubi, Fred Texier, Jonathan Mayer, Hyun, Mayrain, Ivaor Pachovski, Jannick Damkvist, Lisa van Hal, Martin Hatas, Jan Kuba, Narek Mirzaei and Samarth Bellur Spotify Link: https://open.spotify.com/album/30oyaKHgpcSpTKwaLOZlrW?si=tpEDjs_uSNeOl0Sob9a6iA The long-awaited follow up to the successful EON from last year is here at last! Filled with epically emotive and heroic pieces, you're sure to find something that pleases you. Among my many personal favorites are Serene, Cosmos ''and ''Wings of Eternity. Pianoscapes by Evolving Sound Composed by: '''Christian Ugenti, Ian Dolamore, Jonas Grauer, Josh Wynter, Matias Malmivaara, Michael Emmerson, Nik Ammar, Mike Reed, Ros Stephen, Stephan Fischer and Tom Evans '''Spotify Link: https://open.spotify.com/album/7mo0oiVR61x5nPqn9RfhwU?si=A5Ne8RvZS6y6fvFwn-ZM9Q As the title suggests, this album is filled with epic and emotive piano pieces. If you love the piano, you're bound to love this album. Check out Afterglow, Brightness Falls and A Mechanical Mind if you're in a hurry. Bad Blood - Dark Feuds by Gothic Storm ' Composed by:' Samuel Burt, Daniel Burt, Christoph Allerstorfer, Christian Ugenti, Andrii Yefymov, Arvids Saulitis, Joao Rodrigues, Charles Hedger, Richard Armstrong, Luis Bergmann, Marco Micucci and Dario Vero Spotify Link: https://open.spotify.com/album/3VdQUTUfHigW2U9B7UCK9V?si=BEQZew6pTLumstVyOWbaZg An epic battle hybrid rock album with gritty synths and agressive hooks. Though some of the pieces may blend together, there are some standouts, such as Cold Blood and Death Defiance. Game of Bones by X-Ray Dog Composed by: Mike Rubino Spotify Link: https://open.spotify.com/album/7yLBQn9OgpbHqvoYOjExwc?si=_T3inAQNRaORrdz2_X0GDw A short, 13-minute album filled with epic fantasy pieces that are very reminiscent of the old trailer music days. Check out Gathering Forces, The Queens Court and Ancestral Bond especially. Full Albums from Smaller Artists From Ash and Dust by VG Dragon Official Bandcamp Link: https://vgdragonofficial.bandcamp.com/album/from-ash-and-dust A three-track EP with emotive hybrid ambient pieces. The final track is arguably the best and is enhanced by sample vocals from everyone's favorite vocalist: Merethe Soltvedt. Symbiphonic by Roger Subirana Spotify Link: https://open.spotify.com/album/1s8M4NGvyYyIkYJuKuyqKx?si=QP0o740AT5-TVdLvo0LlSw A sparsely melodic, though epic, album with very cool vocal atmospheres and even a lyriced piece in Japanese! One of the cooler releases this month, check out Gods of Thunder, Point of No Return, Horizons, Dark Light, The Other Way, The Vitruvian March, Despertar ''and ''El Somni del Drac. Valkyrie by Kevin Graham Spotify'' ''Link: https://open.spotify.com/album/1qnGAdmYrANqyyc331Ylta?si=49QCWDCZTZuHvYQzW43qZw An epic heroic orchestral five-track album. Almost every track is worth the check-out and is perfect for if you want to relax your ears with some more old-school sounding epic music. Ride Through the Sky by Lucas Ricciotti ' Spotify Link:' https://open.spotify.com/album/7K6lkvlaGdgUvUuQ9UrmCO?si=XWPS8g7LQr6qCa55Bok03Q An epic heroic album released by Lucas Ricciotti that, like the title suggests, will send you soaring through the skies in search of adventure. Many of the pieces are standouts, but special mention goes to Lift Your Wings,'' An Epic Journey'' and Flying Back Home. A New Dawn by Roman Heuser Spotify Link: https://open.spotify.com/album/1HAFCJokcxuTI25tPFsfJv?si=AtcOr4nPROyo_Z0PnQsllA An epic orchestral album with celtic inspirations. Another album with many standouts, I particularly enjoyed Requiem of Souls, Infinity and Vibrant Dawn. The Dark Night of the Brave by Nico Palumbo Spotify Link: https://open.spotify.com/album/6FGX3bXQYZsvlaRMvoAvvM?si=UfDsv84eQzeNi6bZDGzARg An old-school sounding epic orchestral album. Though some of the pieces sound (understandbly) less grand than the other albums listed here, there are a few tracks that piqued my interest, such as A Dragon is Not a Slave, The Dark Night of the Brave, Kissing Your Hands, Hymn to Madness and The Trick. A sampled Clara Sorace can be heard on a number of the tracks. Oblivion by Mitchell Broom Spotify Link: https://open.spotify.com/album/1lAYhgnPNwewsY0eUK0lIM?si=Je61Ge1pQOGNTVmEy3fzKg An eight-track album by Mitchell Broom that features emotive pieces with epic builds. Yet another standouts from this month - I personally loved almost all the tracks, such as Together We Rise, Ascension and Monolith. Singles Several singles were released this month by smaller artists. From Pain She Rises is an epic fantasy piece, featuring a sampled Merethe on vocals by Alex Moukala; Moment of Truth is an heroic piece by Iros Young; Eternal is an epic emotive sci-fi piece composed by Sergey Zubarev as an Avengers: Endgame tribute; Forever and Always, composed by David Chappell, is an emotive fantasy-themed piece written for the composer's sister's wedding; Hunter by RIAYA (feat. John Mark McMillan) is an epic hybrid single that was featured in the trailer for Terminator: Dark Fate; Out of My Cage and Straight For the Kill, both by UNSECRET, are epic vocal pieces in collaboration with Alaina Cross and Anna Renee, respectively; Missing Your Embrace by MoreThanSilence is a vocal, epically emotive piece; Paradise is another vocal song with lyrics by Xaver Willebrand and vocals by Andreas Kübler; Inseparable is an epic orchestral piece by Sami J. Laine (or sJLs) with sampled Merethe vocals; To The End by Caroline Jayne-Gleave is an epic choir-driven uplifting piece; Through Waves by Mighty Pixel is an emotive lyriced piece; Continuum by Ahren is a fantasy/emotive piece and, finally, New Dawn is an heroic orchestral piece by Aron van Selm. From Pain She Rises by Alex Moukala.jpg|From Pain She Rises by Alex Moukala|link=https://open.spotify.com/album/36o5Rn2bfsNxp4gDIGr0Wn?si=50suzaOxSQOQo3yrM27flg Moment of Truth by Iros Young.jpg|Moment of Truth by Iros Young|link=https://open.spotify.com/album/4VR2VMIlBiT9HHzkoYIJCu?si=y7flVLASRhmENwvxOIia4g Eternal by Epic Music VN.jpg|Eternal by Epic Music VN & Sergeu Zubarev|link=https://open.spotify.com/album/3DxMFFRZUZKT17VjEAmDaE?si=qs1Y9sI6RZ-ZvB2MtozKgQ Forever and Always by David Chappell.jpg|Forever and Always by David Chappell|link=https://open.spotify.com/track/0Z006rxICqUJ8msGoQyUt5?si=Qa6CI1ElQrakxDgvcemqSA Hunter by RIAYA.jpg|Hunter by RIAYA (feat. John Mark McMillan)|link=https://open.spotify.com/album/26IvTvpaiNp6q2Pd8rGW41?si=JP34UjenRE2W8jFdjt3CSA) Out of My Cage by UNSECRET.jpg|Out of My Cage by UNSECRET (feat. Alaina Cross)|link=https://open.spotify.com/album/1UpVvnglF81UbXUdRJ62Oc?si=8kpcTlaxS9-rKPJdzlN53g Missing Your Embrace by MoreThanSilence.jpg|Missing Your Embrace by MoreThanSilence|link=https://open.spotify.com/album/0NOXQuN8fbnVB7D3pHUSL4?si=SgXa3EOhTIWOaVZQGVnZmg Straight for the Kill by UNSECRET.jpg|Straight for Kill by UNSECRET (feat. Anna Renee)|link=https://open.spotify.com/album/7jTmPMBW5pjxcbqXB16wUq?si=Gl79GFQQQrOLYjU9Xo3AGg Paradise by IMAscore.jpg|Paradise by IMAscore|link=https://open.spotify.com/album/43oYL2e5EPFOImDCfP3IxP?si=U_xPM2T2QOes3Tu-UY6byg Inseparable by sJLs.jpg|Inseparable by sJLs|link=https://open.spotify.com/album/2KEV0BONMTc9l3OvCeHsIv?si=LBunVG_fR5eAcg1-G8dDjg To the End by Caroline-Jayne Gleave.jpg|To The End by Caroline Jayne-Gleave|link=https://open.spotify.com/album/3jzy6xFDvmL7IG44ryJ0qO?si=-SY1zlaYRy-kU2p6JytCrw Through Waves by Mighty Pixel.jpg|Through Waves by Mighty Pixel|link=https://open.spotify.com/album/28YhEVtuAbgCspQAT5GaCW?si=kaO6zL7SSI2hAvfk5TlccQ Continuum by Ahren.jpg|Continuum by Ahren|link=https://open.spotify.com/album/27CMZ5IRtpVHSe71HsyBzN?si=9J2oz6XAQf65XhRic5TxOg New Dawn by Aron van Selm.jpg|New Dawn by Aron van Selm|link=https://open.spotify.com/album/1byPVcGEI7FccOl1FHlU49?si=zIEKI2qeTJGFYwNlMP_tWg Category:Blog posts